


BW Day 7 /// My time will come, I promise that

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner Week, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Week 2020, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Bruce Banner, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: 3 little poems for each prompts of the day
Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bruceweek





	1. Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, kinda adopt that name for those I guess... particularly proud of those three though! :3  
> Edit: I decided to call them poems anyway, but they most probably don't respect all the rules, but whatever  
> So it's already the last day of Bruce Week 2020, mein Gott! It passed super fast! (yes I'm 2 days late technically, shh)  
> The prompts were Fairytale & Rise & Risk  
> Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
> Btw, the title is some lyrics from Bullet in a Gun by Imagine Dragons

If his life is a fairytale

Then what’s his role?

Where’s the trail?

What’s his goal?

Is everything vain?

Is there nothing to gain but pain?

It’s far from the ones he read as a child

Told by his mother, in these times when he smiled

It still happens, once in a while

But they aren’t like the old style

They never reach his eyes

Because that’s where the demon lies

Brown to green

A pacifist to a killing machine


	2. Rise

Every morning, the sun rises

And so does he

Another day in this life he so despises

Drowning in this blooded sea

One day, he’ll find a cure

One day, the world will be secure

He remembers himself every day

One day, from this hell he’ll get away.


	3. Risk

Nothing ventured, nothing gained

But is it worth the risk?

Won’t it just restart the same old disc

The beast unchained

Again, his hands bloodstained

Nothing ever remained

Yet, he’s so drained

He’s so pained.

So he prays for the jackpot

And he takes the shot


End file.
